comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Cat
Felicia Hardy is a spoiled socialite by day, and party girl by night! Known as always chasing after the most fashionable things and a girl who wants the finer things in life. Regarded as somewhat of a ditz, and a pretty body, but not much upstairs, and rather flighty. The Black Cat is known as a cat burglar who operates in the financial districts of the city but often is spread out throughout all of New England. She's a pretty, but flighty thing, and has a penchant for pilfering high finery. She tends to be flirty and has a reputation of using her looks as a distraction in the field. Has access to high end gadgets and a penchant for difficult snatch and grabs. So far she's not garnered much of a reputation or pulled off any truly high end or signature robberies. Tends to so far have not extensively interacted with any of the street level heroes or known to associate with the large scale professional supervillain or other criminal elements. Background Felicia Hardy was born into a life of wealth and privilege. Her father was a successful international businessman in Manhattan, and Felicia was always provided with the best of everything. But rather than spoiling his daughter, Walter Hardy impressed upon Felicia the importance of earning the best; so while she never wanted for anything, anything she wanted was earned through school grades, performance in gymnastics, and other endeavours. Then, at age ten, everything was taken from Felicia, and she learned the truth about her father. Walter Hardy wasn't an international businessman; not in the way he portrayed himself, at least. In truth, Walter's international 'business' was art and jewel thievery, as the infamous burglar known as the 'Cat'. Eventually, Walter had crossed the wrong people and associates he had trusted betrayed him. Walter was arrested in a sting operation set up by his associates and the New York Police Department. To spare his family public humiliation, Walter made a deal with the District Attorney to confess to charges of Embezzlement and Insider Trading; more 'socially acceptable' crimes by the standards of Manhattan Society. Felicia and her mother had almost everything taken from them after Walter's arrest, with just enough money remaining to start a new life for the two in Queens; a far fall from the society life in Manhattan. After learning the truth about her father and the betrayal he had suffered, Felicia swore revenge on those who had conspired against him. As a teen, Felicia began making connections with some of her father's few remaining loyal friends in the criminal underworld. From them, she learned the arts of stealth and breaking and entering. How to case a building to be broken into? How to survive in the shadows beyond the law? Felicia also began her training in various martial arts and experimenting with the grappling gun designs used by her father for breaking into high-rise buildings. When she enrolled in Empire State University after high school, Felicia majored in art history, and became an adept student. Finally, after years of training, Felicia put her plans into motion. Creating the costumed identity of the 'Black Cat', she began her criminal career by targeting those who had turned her father into the police, stealing from them. Felicia also began leaving clues for the N.Y.P.D. to follow to the various illicit enterprises run by those that betrayed her father. Later on, Felicia sought out the Power Broker, a criminal fixer who specialised in providing people with metahuman augmentation, for a price. Felicia spent most of her money and resources on the Power Broker's treatment, but emerged with increased strength, superhuman agility, and an exponentially increased ability to manipulate probability to bestow 'Bad Luck' on an opponent. The remainder of her funds were spent on a new costume, designed and crafted by the Tinkerer to Felicia's specification, offering protective capabilities, as well as items like retractable claws and a version of her father's grappling gun built into each glove. With her new abilities and costume, Felicia went back to being the preeminent cat burglar in Manhattan. Eventually, after a number of failed relationships, Felicia came to the conclusion that her Bad Luck powers were bleeding over to those closest to her. Without a word or a note, Felicia left to seek out a way of containing or controlling this effect. The next few years saw Felicia travel through Europe and Asia, performing heists and robberies while she sought out a 'cure', finding none. Now, she's returned back to Manhattan, still trying to figure out a solution or cure to her 'condition'. And, of course, sneaking into anyplace reputed as "impenetrable," just to prove that she can. Personality *'Flirtatious:' Felicia knows the effect a pretty woman can have on men, and she's more than willing to take advantage of that. Her costume was designed to lead male opponents to distraction, and even in her civilian identity, she wears clothing designed to flaunt her sexuality. She flirts with men to distract them or gain an advantage, and she finds the flirting to be a great source of amusement. *'Thrill-Seeker:' One of the reasons why Felicia just can't behave 100 percent of the time is that she's an adrenaline junkie. She needs the thrill of swinging from rooftop to rooftop hundreds of feet in the air, the challenge of defeating a supposedly impenetrable security system, then free falling off the target building only to catch a ledge with a swing line at the last moment. Her greatest enemy is boredom, and she fights it every night she's out on the prowl. *'Possessive:' As a thief, Felicia lives by the adage 'possession is 9/10ths of the law'. That goes not just for objects, but for people as well. Once she sets her sights on a person, she doesn't let go easily. *'Mercurial:' Just like a cat, Felicia's mood can switch in an instant. She can go from purring affection with someone into a scathing rage just because the wrong thing was said. Grudges can also be dropped just as quickly if the offending party makes some amends or does something to amuse her. Logs First Player *2012-05-17 - Fly on the Wall - A Cat and a Spider go out to play upon a museum's wall one day! *2012-06-11 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - A New Iron Man - A new Iron Man appears to fight the aliens, and when the heroes return, there are two. Second Player *TBA Gallery Image:1370637-bc_sm_ballast.png Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:Marvel Support Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken